Why did you protect me?
by skywalkor
Summary: One-shot, Kakashi x Yamato. Read and review!


_I don't own Naruto. This is a Kakashi x Yamato one-shot, please ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes! ~_

* * *

Hand seals.

"No Tenzou, you're too tired to do that."  
Kakashi's voice was sharp and determined. He almost sounded threatening.  
Yamato ignored him. The headache grew stronger and stronger for every second, and a nasty wound on his left tigh was distracting him from staying focused.

He took a deep breath, blinked and used the last of his chakra to finish the jutsu.  
"Mokuton no Jutsu!"

"Baka!" Kakashi shouted at him. He sounded so angry that a sting of pain pierced Yamato's heart.  
Slowly, he could feel his knees give in and if it wasn't for the silver haired man that moved by his side in a second, he would have fallen helpless with his head first down the stony slope.

"Arigato, senpai" he muttered exhausted.

A small cabin had risen from the mossy ground, and even if the house was a little bit small it was still the best thing that they ever could have achieved Kakashi had to admit that it was a hundred times better than a small tent, even if he was used to them.

The copy ninja put one of his arms around Yamato's back and helped him in to the wooden cabin.  
It only had one room, but that didn't matter as long as it kept them warm and safe. Yamato was actually pretty proud of what he had created, but when he looked at his senpai, the man didn't move a muscle in his half-hidden face. His mask was on, but not the forehead protector or something else to cover his sharingan. The look in his eyes was not happy.  
This was not the time to ask him.

They settled down in the corner that was closest to the door. Yamato laid himself down and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain that slowly spread from his leg out in the rest of his body.  
It didn't work.

It was all swollen and it looked infected. Blood still filled the wound, and he knew that he had to stop it, or he would bleed to death.  
It was just that he was so tired...

"S-senpai... Can you..."

The man was by his side in a second. He still looked angry, but not as much as earlier. He was more worried now.  
Without a sound, the ninja sat down and took out a first aid kid from his pocket. It contained a few painkillers and a bandage that he rolled up a bit, placed the edge on the bloody area on Yamato's leg and started to roll it hard around it.

The wood ninja groaned painfully and grabbed his senpai's arm.

"What? You'll die if I don't do this."

He muttered. "Fine."

Kakashi finished rolling the bandage fast, then he tied it and checked so it was tight.

Yamato looked at him in silence.  
The silver haired man had a tense look in his face and his lips were probably pinched together under that thin mask of his. His body was warm, but it was shaking a little – almost imperceptibly.

Was this the time to ask?

Maybe.  
Maybe not.

In one way it couldn't get more worse than it already was.

They were both tired and exhausted after the day, and he needed to get it off his chest before he fainted by the goddamn pain.

_Breathe Yamato, breathe._

"Why are you so angry?"

No answer. Kakashi looked at him abruptly, but his eyes started to focus on the floor instead.

"It's me, isn't it? What did I do wrong?"

"You know."

"What?"  
He was surprised. First, the man that usually just tried to avoid questions like that had actually answered, and second, he had no idea what the man was talking about.

"You know!"

"I don't know anything! We were fighting and suddenly you had no chakra left so you fell to the ground and then the guy with the kunai blade appeared...It was a horror show!"

"You shouldn't have protected me."

"You would've been killed!"

"If that guy had watched his steps better, if he hadn't slipped then you hadn't been here right now!"

"What was I supposed to do then? Just sit there and let him kill you?"

"I could handle him!"

"You had no chakra left..."

"I'm not a child, for god's sake Tenzou! He hadn't killed me!"

"So you hadn't done the same thing if I was in your position?"

"But that's not... Yes, yes of course I would!"

"Then why the hell are you so mad at me?!"

"Because you could have been stabbed in your heart with that kunai blade! You could have been brutally killed, murdered!"

They were both angry now, yelling at each other on and on.  
After a while, Kakashi took the upper hand. Yamato didn't know what do say or do, he just spit out stupid questions that all got answered with the same words. _You could have been killed_.

"I don't even understand how you could ask a question like that! Of course I'm mad at you! How would you feel if someone you cared about suddenly got a blade pierced through his leg, taking a hit that you should've been hit by? Your life was in my hands, but at the same time I couldn't do anything about it! If the enemy hadn't slipped, if you hadn't moved, it I hadn't used so much chakra... I just can't loose you too..."

"Aaah..." He groaned by the pain again, and Kakashi checked his bandage as he continued to talk, yell or what to call it. He was furious.

"I've lost so many people. If Naruto or Sakura would die, I'm not even sure what I would do! And you, taking that hit for me... It's too much, Tenzou! Stop thinking of others, think of yourself!" He looked up. "What was I supposed to do? What would you have done? Why didn't I just kill him while I could? And why did you move?"

Silence.

"I..."

"Why did you move? Why did you protect me?"

He could almost feel his heartbeats.

"I... I just..."

Yamato started to breath heavily.

Kakashi was shaking. He screamed at the brown haired man. "ANSWER ME! WHY DID YOU MOVE?! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SACRIFICE YOURSE..."

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Yamato screamed.

_Oh god._

The man became silent in less than a second.

They looked at each other, now Yamato had the upper hand. He forced himself up on his elbows, staring at the man that sat next to him.  
He had been so nervous, but now when it was out he was just irritated.

"Yes, I love you! Man, Kakashi-senpai you're so blind! How can you always think about yourself? Don't you think that I made sacrifices when I protected you from that blade? I will always protect you when you're not able to do it yourself. I don't care if I die! But if I had this time, then you wouldn't have heard this. I don't really care what you're thinking, and I don't really care if you like me or not – but this is for real. If you had died out there, I would not be able to live with myself. The same thing if you had got the slightest little scar! Welcome to my reality, senpai... You're so goddamn egocentric."

Kakashi still looked a little surprised. He looked at the body in front of him and got stuck on the wound on the tigh. After a few seconds he returned to Yamato's face, trying to find the right words to say.

The wood ninja saw that he couldn't find them. Still, he got surprised when the man laid back next to him, letting their arms touch each other.

"Eat your painkillers" Kakashi said, calmly.

Yamato muttered and reached for two small pills that were laying on the floor on his left side. He brought it to his mouth and swallowed them both in one bite, then he laid back again.

They were silent. Yamato breathed a little louder, trying to push away the headache and the physical pain. He knew that he probably shouldn't speak, but he had to ask one final question that had been stuck in his head for a while.

"Did you know?"

"No."

"Explains why you're so quiet."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"Maah, just that... You should have told me..."

"Then I would have been sent back to the ANBU."

"Only if someone told Tsunade."

"I don't think that you want it to be all tense between us."

Yamato tilted his head against Kakashi's. He did the same and answered.

"Is it?"

"I don't know."

The white haired man closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm not good at these things, but... I don't think that it's going to be a problem.

"Oh. Why?"

Silence.

"Can you feel your leg?"

Yamato looked down. He realized that the worst pain was gone and he could think more clear now. It felt good, more alive than earlier. He almost wanted to smile, which he hadn't done in days.

"Yea, it's almost good now."

In a second, Kakashi was on top of him. He stood on all four, hands above his shoulders, knees beside his hips. The brown haired man got so surprised that he had to blink a few times to realize what just happened.

"You're not good. I'm taking you home to Sakura tomorrow, but this will do for now. You need to sleep."

"Senpai..." Yamato whispered as the face in front of him came closer and closer. He lifted a hand and let it touch the man's torso.

Kakashi's mask was down, and the next thing the wood ninja could see and feel was a pair of pale lips pressed against his.  
They were warm and round, fit perfectly together with his own.  
Although he was a bit dizzy, he had to taste and nibble a little. It was a need that he had dreamed of for a long time, he had never thought that it would happen for real so he enjoyed every minute, second and hundredth of it. It was magic.

After a while they had to separate, both needed to breath. It was hard for them to not touch each other, so it didn't take long until their lips were crashed together again.  
They simply had to. It was pure logic, nothing else.

Just as Kakashi stuck his tongue inside Yamato's mouth, the brown haired could feel a sting of pain go trough his body, starting from his left leg. It was horrible and he had to stop everything that he was doing just to concentrate on breathing normally.

"Ka...Kakashi-senpai..." He whispered a bit scared.

"You're going to be alright, listen to me" the man answered as he left his position to sit by Yamato's side instead of standing over him.  
His senpai wiped his head and checked his pulse. Nothing seemed to be wrong, so he relaxed on the floor, still dizzy.

"I'm going to get our blankets out of the bag, don't move." Kakashi said, kissed the man's forehead and stood up on his feet.

Yamato could see how he walked over the floor to the right corner where they had dropped their gear. The man picked up two plankets and when he were back with the wood ninja again, he rolled both of them out on top of him.

Yamato tried to protest, but all he got as an answer was; "It's going to get cold tonight, you're wounded and you need everything that we can find. I don't want you to have a fever."

Then, Kakashi helped him to remove his shoes and dirty pants, his shirt and face protector. He was just wearing a thin t-shirt and his boxers, and although he was under the blankets he began to freeze.  
A body was pressed against his from behind.

"Senpai..."

"Hey, I'll need some warmth too."

When they both laid back comfortably they could relax.  
The pain in Yamato's leg had slowly faded away, and he relaxed in the man's proximity. They breathed in sync

Slowly, Yamato began to fall asleep on Kakashi's chest.  
He woke up one and screamed because of the pain. After a while it got better, but he still couldn't relax as much as he should. Every time that he pressed his lips against each other and groaned because of the pain, the man beside him wrapped his arms around him as he whispered; "It's going to be alright. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. It's going to be alright. I love you too, Tenzou. It's going to be alright. "

* * *

_Hoope you liked it! Send a review? ~_


End file.
